Hetalia Lemons!
by Mira7797
Summary: This is my collection of yaoi/hentai/yuri. request what you want! IT MAY TAKE A FEW DAYS FOR YOUR REQUEST TO COME THROUGH...
1. TIRED OF BEING FORGOTTEN - ROMACAN

Tired of being Forgotten

Pairing: RomaCan (Romano x Canada)

Lovino was tired. "Oh Italy, Blah blah blah" Or whatever those Fuckers were saying to his fratello. It didn't bother him that they were talking to him... What angered Romano was that they called him Italy. No one seemed to remember that Italy was made of two parts, Veneciano and Romano. Lovino knew he wasn't the most pleasant person to talk to... But even the Tomato bastard Spain wasn't speaking to him anymore. In fact other than his fratello, There was only one person that spoke to him, he was...

Matthew.

Matthew Williams. He understood what it was like to be forgotten. He said Lovino was luckier than he was, as Feliciano still remembered who he was. Alfred never remembered. On July 1st he had burst into Matthew's home and screamed "You know why I'm here don't you?" Matthew had gotten excited, thinking someone had finally remembered him! Then his joy was ruined, when Alfred Chimed in with "Awesome! My birthday's in three days! The fireworks are gonna be sick!" He said while munching on a burger.

Lovino didn't know how to respond to that. That burger bastard was dense, but he didn't think he was so dense to have forgotten Matthew's birthday... Right? No one hurts Matthew... Not my Matth-_**WAIT WHAT!**_ Lovino wasn't gay... Right? As he thought about it the more he thought about how cute Matthew was with his violet eyes, and that one droopy curl...

"Ah... R-romano, can I s-sit with you?" That stutter… At the meetings it had become a habit for Matthew to sit beside him during meetings. A rule Matthew had was that they had to call each by country names during meetings.

"Very well Canada..." The words felt weird coming out of his mouth... Like he was betraying their friendship… Or whatever he felt about Matthew…

~~~~~LE TIME-SKIP~~~~~

"Finally that boring meeting is **over!**" Lovino said before making his way towards Matthew. "Matthew, would you like to come over to my house?"

"S-s-s-sure" Matthew readily agreed.

~~~~~AT THE HOUSE~~~~~

As Lovino entered the house after Matthew, he slammed the door shut.

"L-l-lovino, what's wrong?" Matthew looked up at Lovino with caring eyes. Hazel met violet. And soon, lips that spew profanities met ones that hardly speak. Lovino put his hands in Matthew's hair and accidentally brushed that long, loopy curl… Lovino could feel Matthew's shock through the kiss, so he pulled away.

"Je n'ai pas dit d'arreter" (I didn't say to stop) Matthew said with a smirk. Oh holy tomatoes the face that Matthew was making was almost as bad as France… Wait… Wasn't Canada Raised by France before he was taken over by England? Does that mean… I've just opened his French side. SHIT!

No sooner had Lovino understood his mistake, when Matthew pounced on him…

~~~~~LEMON STARTS HERE~~~~~

Matthew's lips captured Lovino's in another passionate kiss. Lovino felt something hard against his leg… was that… no way... Matthew growled "Regarde ce que tu as fais… Tu dois prendre la responsabilité pour vos actions…" (Look what you've done ... You must take responsibility for your actions ... ) Lovino was suddenly scared… He loved the shy, gentle Canada, not this Perverted Bastard… No matter what Lovino thought, he was more turned on by the second…

In a matter of minutes, they were both undressed. Matthew wasted no time licking up and down Lovino's shaft, while flipping over so they were in a 69 position. Matthew let the brunette release in his mouth while Matthew could last longer. Matthew reached a hand up to Lovino's mouth, three fingers. Lovino took the hint, and started sucking on them, the saliva dripping down Matthew's arm. Once Matthew decided they wet enough to not cause pain for Lovino, he entered one long and slender finger past the ring of muscle, preparing him. He heard Lovino cry out before moaning quietly, that was the deciding factor to add another finger, then scissoring them. Matthew finally added the third and final finger.

"Où gardez-vous les préservatifs et le lubrifiant?" (Where do you keep the condoms and the lube?)

"I-in the bedside drawer" Was Lovino's weak reply. Matthew quickly slipped the condom on his member and liberally applied the lubrication. He pressed the tip into the puckered hole, and both of the men shuddered in delight. Matthew started to slowly push his way in.

"Holy Fuck that's-a big one…" Lovino moaned.

"Je suis le deuxième plus grand pays au monde…" (Well I am the second biggest country in the world…) Matthew smirked.

"O-oh Ma-a-at-t-t-t-t FASTER!" Lovino cried once Matthew hit his special spot. "SHIT I-I'M ABOU-T-T T-TO-O" But before he could finish, he sprayed his white seed over his chest.

"L-LOVIIII~~~~" Matthew whined as he finished his orgasm inside of Lovi. Before going to sleep, he made sure to lick the semen off of Lovi's chest.

~~~~~EXTENDED ENDING~~~~~

"I JUST RUINED EVERYTHING!" Matthew groaned once the sunlight hit his eyes. Lovino turned to face him.

"You didn't wreck anything Mattie, do you know why?" Lovino had a sweet expression on his face.

"Why?"

"Ti amo Mattie"

"Je t'aime aussi" Matthew said as he nuzzled Lovino's neck.

"Veeeee~~~~ fratello, do you have Nonno's recipe for Lasagna? Fratello where are yo-" Suddenly Feli froze.

"Itary are you armost ready to reave?" Kiku asked but then froze. (Of course, after taking a picture.)

"VERDAMMT, VE ARE LEAVING!" Ludwig decided, carrying both Feli (Who had passed out,) and Kiku. (Who had a massive nosebleed.)

Mattie and Lovi looked at each other once more, as they knew they would never be forgotten again.


	2. MY BROTHER - ITALIECH

My Brother .:Lemon:.

Pairing: ItaLiech

People had a bad idea of Vash Zwingli. They think he just waves his gun around like "Pew, pew, pew." That is not the case. And no one knows that better than Lili Zwingli. Her brother is over protective…but at least he doesn't shoot anyone! Right now Lili was trying to explain that to her hyper boyfriend, Feliciano. Lili had explained to Vash that she was dating the quirky Italian. Vash actually wasn't completely furious; he had taken it well. He had just said he wanted to meet him first. Lili honestly didn't have a problem with Vash meeting Feli… Feli did.

"I just can't meet him Lili!" Feli said uncharacteristically raising his voice. Lili was shocked. Lili's shocked face was the same as her scared one, so Feli thought she was scared of him… Feli literally jumped on Lili and hugged her tight. Lili sensed his problem, and petted his head, touching that one loopy curl that never seemed to stay on his head. His sobs were soon turned into… moans?! Lili was shocked when Feli suddenly pounced on her…

"Now you've done it, You pulled it. Do you know what that means?" Feli purred.

"N-n-no" Lili whimpered.

"I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with… okay?" Feli's eyes shone with lust, but there was something mare behind those brown eyes of his. Love. Caring. Adoration. Lili loved Feli with all her heart, so she knew this was the right thing to do.

"Alright" Lili agreed.

~~~~~LEMONY GOODNESS STARTS RIGHT HERE~~~~~

After Lili said that one word, Feli had her over his shoulder, and was sprinting towards her room.

Once they were in Lili`s room, Feli literally ripped Lili`s button-down shirt (I know Lili wears a dress, it adds to the story later…) off to reveal her conservative every-day white bra. Feli smirked, and rubbed her breasts through the bra. Lili moaned, and she felt a strange wetness and a tingling feeling… down there. Suddenly she heard a clicking noise and her bosom was hanging free. In embarrassment, she put an arm up to her chest, but Feli looked into her eyes and said.

"I love you, please let me see, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Slowly, Lili removed her arms from her womanly mounds. Feli gasped in awe of her beauty. Lili blushed and soon moaned when Feli attached one of her strawberry pink nipples into his mouth. Nipping and sucking, Feli gave her so much more pleasure than she ever thought possible. Soon Feli had her pants off, leaving her in her soaked panties.

"Now, now Feli you seem overdressed for the occasion." Feliciano gawked. That voice could not have come from his innocent girlfriend, right? "Am I going to have to do all the work?" Lili crept up and met his gaze. One by one, she undid the buttons on his dress shirt. His pants were quickly undone and forgotten, like the rest of their clothes. Once she saw his erection, outlined clearly underneath his Italian flag boxers, she smirked.

"Someone has a little _problem_?" She said with a wink. She pulled down the boxers and licked the tip. Planting kisses down the shaft, and finally taking it all in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down. Hearing Feli moan in delight made her shiver; _she_ was the one that was making these sounds come out of him. Finally he grunts.

"I-I-I'm g-g-gonna-" And with that, he released in her mouth. She grimaced at the saltiness of the fluid, but swallowed it anyways. "I think it's time to get down to business." He finally stripped her of the soaked fabric. He plunged one finger in her core. And Lili LOVED it. She felt a knot in her stomach. He added another finger, to prepare her. He pulled both fingers out of her, and upon hearing her whimper, he flicked her clitoris. He quickly grabbed a condom and some lube. Wait… why were those even in Lili's room anyways? BACK TO THE TASK AT HAND! He quickly applied both and then warned her. You can back down if you want… It will hurt for a moment, but then it will feel amazing."

Lili looked up at her adorable lover. "I want you so much right now, I can't even think straight." Feli could hear the lust in her voice. So he pushed in slowly and carefully. Lili cried out in pain, so he peppered her face and neck in kisses, as if to distract her from the burning pain. Soon the pain was gone and Lili decided to do an experimental thrust of her hips. It felt amazing! She groaned, and Feli took this as a sign to start. He started slow, as to not hurt her, but soon enough she was begging for more.

"Harder! Faster! M-M-M-O-R-R-R-E" She cried. He went an inhuman speed, causing them both to see white. As they released together, they were screaming each other's names. They took a quick rest.

"Lili, when is your brother coming anyway?" Lili sat up, realising.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"3:00" Feli answered after looking at his wristwatch.

"He's coming at five…" They looked at each other

"We have a lot of work to do…" Throwing their clothes back on in a hurry,

~~~~~DURING DINNER WITH VASH~~~~~

"This pasta is delicious!" Vash complimented.

"Thank you!" Replied Feli.

"Lili, I have a serious question to ask you…" Vash said.

"Okay…" Lili reluctantly said.

"Are you still a virgin?"

Lili spit out the water she was drinking.

"Brother, why would you think not?"

"Lili, Your buttons are done up one too high."

~~~~~END~~~~~

THIS SUCKS! I'm sorry, Lili is a bit OOC… and Feli too… I really am not good at this… any ways this was a request…


	3. Whos the wife now? FinSu :LEMON:

Who's the wife now?

Pairing: FinSu

To whomever requested this… I hope I did ok (crosses fingers)

(I cannot do Sweden's accent to save my soul so… yeah nope… so sorry)

"This is my wife." Berwald introduced the Finnish man to the new girl across the street, like normal. But little did that Swede know that "term of endearment" annoyed the living crap out of him. Why, do you ask? Because even though they were in a homosexual relationship, he _was_ (and still is) a man. And he planned on showing that to Berwald._ Tonight._

~~~~~TIME SKIP TILL AFTER THE GIRL LEAVES~~~~~

"BERWALD! I need you up here!" Tino called.

"Why?" Berwald asked.

"JUST GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" yelled, obviously impatient. When Berwald opened the bedroom door, he was greeted with a naked Tino. Berwald made his way to the bed to kiss him, pressing him under himself, when he was greeted with the cool feel of metal and a soft click.

"What are you doing!?" Berwald questioned.

"Just making it interesting. We're switching places tonight." Berwald paled at that. You see, in the bedroom, Berwald ALWAYS topped.

In a flash, all their clothes were off. Berwald, still handcuffed to the bed, let out a whine. In response Tino brought his member up to Berwald's face.

"Suck" He demanded. Berwald chuckled. He didn't know why this side of Tino came out or when, but damn, did he like it. Berwald licked the tip of Tino's dick, tasting the salty pre-cum on the top, savouring the taste. Then he took almost the whole shaft in his mouth. Tino might not look it, but he was well-endowed. 9 inches. What he couldn't reach in his mouth, he stroked with his hand. When Tino felt he was close to release, he stopped Berwald.

Tino grabbed a rubber and some lube. He carefully put some lube on his fingers, wanting to prepare Berwald like he did with Tino usually. He stuck one finger past the puckered hole that was Berwald's bum. Berwald squirmed and eventually moaned. Tino took this as an invitation to stick another finger in as well. He lightly scissored the fingers to prepare him for the invasion. Once He deemed him ready, as he was already a hot and bothered, moaning mess, he slipped the rubber on his member and liberally applied lube. In put his dick in the crack, but not in the hole

"Do you want this big dick in your hole?" Tino purred in his ear. This was not like him…_ but it was turning him on…_

"Hnnnn" Came Berwald's muffled moan

"You need to beg for it" Tino said, the smirk evident in his voice.

"I won't beg" Berwald said stubbornly.

"Well then, I guess I'm gonna have just leave then?" Tino said as he got up, knowing full well that Berwald would be begging before he even left the bed.

"NOO" Berwald squealed.

"What do you want?~" Tino purred.

"Hnn"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Tino said a bit louder.

Berwald was silent for a moment.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for the next month." He finally spat out.

Tino thrusted into Berwald and they both moaned. He gave Berwald a moment to adjust to his size, and once he gave the okay, he started pummelling the tiny hole. He heard Berwald cry, he prostate was probably hit.

"R-r-rr-ight t-thereeeeeeeee" he screamed as he released. Tino came soon after, and then unlocked the handcuffs, cuddled his man and went to sleep.

~~~~~IN THE MORNING~~~~~

Berwald decided that since Tino made breakfast every morning, he was going to make the breakfast this morning.

Tino awoke to repeated thumping… he wondered what it was… and he saw Berwald laying at the bottom the stairs…

"Berwald, what happened?" When he heard this, Berwald blushed profusely and explained.

"I umm, went down stairs to make breakfast, but, umm, my butt hurt when I went down the stairs, and my legs gave out." Tino burst out laughing

"I'm sorry but that's just absolutely hilarious!" He laughed for a while, then Berwald groaned.

"Just help me up so I can make breakfast…"

"Who's the wife now?" Tino said, and suddenly last night made sense to Berwald…


	4. No one hurts Mattie! PruAme

No one hurts Mattie!

Pairing: PruAme

(A.N. I can't resist this… 'MURICA okay I'm done…)

"Did you know he has a huge crush on you?" Alfred whispered to the albino male across him.

"Who has a crush on me?" Gilbert repeated slowly. He was hoping the obnoxious American was joking…

"My brother, Matthew." Alfred said wearily. He didn't like the thought of someone saying he told the Prussian that Mattie had a crush on him, so he called it "_helping him out."_

"Oh… ok" Gilbert slowly walked away. He had just build up his awesome courage to tell the annoying, obnoxious American that he liked him, and found out the Canadian liked him… Gilbert doesn't like Matthew back… That **was** his name right?

~~~~~TWO WEEKS LATER~~~~~

Alfred was mad. Fuming even. Did someone steal his McDonald's? Nope, something worse. Someone made Mattie cry. It was funny, that when he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper, but when he cried, his wails were the loudest Alfred had ever heard.

"Mattie, tell me what happened." Alfred firmly but directly said.

"G-g-g-gilb-ert asked me to go see a m-movie with him at the m-mall." Mattie whimpered.

"And what? That's great Mattie!" Alfred felt something he couldn't describe… like an immense pain in his heart. He had always liked Gilbert more than Mattie did, but he decided that Mattie should have him, considering everyone forgets him.

"H-he s-s-stood me uppppppppp!" Alfred had heard enough already. No matter how much he likes that self-proclaimed "Awesome!" man, he can't deny the fact that he hurt his little brother. Sure, Alfred forgot Mattie on a daily basis, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love him! He just has a lot of… stress to deal with! Okay… even Alfred knew that that was a horrible excuse!

Alfred was going to have a serious _talk_ with that "AWESOME" poophead that made his brother cry. He was the hero after all! It was only a matter of _when_ now… Right! The next world meeting was tomorrow, in Germany! He would simply speak to the Prussian during the break! Soon Alfred had the best plan to make Gilbert _beg_ for forgiveness…

~~~~~TIMESKIP BROUGHT BY TONY THE ALIEN~~~~~

Alfred was finally at the meeting. He was never so excited for a world meeting yet! And, they were almost at the break time! Over France and England's usual spews of insults came Germany's loud bass voice.

"This is a great stopping point for now… You are all excused for lunch."

America stopped Prussia on his way out.

"Listen, we need to talk…" Alfred said slowly. Did he know about his secret crush? The Prussian's heart was too awesome to be beating loudly right? Nope, his heart was almost bounding out of his chest… He attempted to get away by exclaiming,

"I JUST WANT TO EAT MY WURST IN PEACE!"

"YOU CAN EAT WURST LATER!" was America's reply. About a millisecond later they were both stuffed in the janitor's closet.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER!" Prussia was seriously scared, and that was something awesome in itself…

~~~~~_flashback time~~~~~_

_When the Prussian arrived at the movie theater, he saw a blonde boy with violet eyes holding a stuffed polar bear. Once the loopy-curled blonde eyed the albino, he ran and kissed him. Hard on the lips. They made their way into the theater; they were going to see that new romance movie… _

_Once the movie was at a romantic part, with the main characters finally having the kiss they deserve, Matthew timidly placed a kiss on Gilbert's lips. Matthew, much to Gilbert's surprise, was the one who deepened the kiss. Gilbert thought "If the American one isn't going to like me, might as well have fun with the Canadian…" _

_As the kiss drove on, he heard Matthew moaning. Matthew heard Gilbert moan as well. After a few more grumbling noises, Matthew froze. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?_

_"Alfred…" Once Matthew heard that one name, he could feel the tears pooling at his eyes._

_"WHY DOES EVERYONE LOVE HIM MORE THAN ME?" Matthew sobbed, quietly so they didn't cause a scene._

_The Prussian could only think of two words right now._

**_I'm sorry._**

~~~~~back to present time~~~~~

There wasn't much room in the closet that Alfred had picked, so they were quite close…

"All I want to know is why!" Alfred said. "Matthew is a nice boy, why did you stand him up on your date?!" Gilbert was confused. He hadn't stood Matthew up!

Gilbert explained what had happened during the date to Alfred… but he left out the part where they were kissing and he moaned out Al's name…

"Ok, so I'm still confused… what made Matt so mad?" He saw something he thought he would never see… The almighty Prussia, blushing like one of His friend Spain's tomatoes… The sight itself was making Al's pants a little too tight…

"Um… this is a little hard to explain, but Mattie and I kissed…"

"Ok"

"I…um moaned someone else's name…"

"Who's?

"…"

"Tell me, Gilbert!"

The Prussian answered quietly, "Yours" The American wasted no time in attaching his mouth to the Prussian man's. Gilbert, much to Al's surprise, took a submissive role, waiting for Alfred to take charge.

Gilbert leaned into Alfred and saw his… package…

"I told you before… I need to eat wurst… Maybe I should just eat your wurst?" Gilbert said in a seductive tone. Damn, that just made Alfred's boner worse! Gilbert quickly rid them of their clothes. He began to palm the man through his boxers, enjoying the mewls that the man made. For a man that ate burgers 24/7, he was very fit… He pulled the annoying cloth down to the man's ankles, and took the "Wurst" In his mouth. Looking up at the receiver of such pleasure, he made sure their eyes met. Soon Alfred was panting, screaming that he was going to release soon. Sure enough, he did. Gilbert was surprised… there was a lot coming out… or should I say _cumming_?

Gilbert chuckled at that thought. Soon he had the American flipped over on the table, in the doggy position. He lightly pushed a finger in the hole at the back of his rear. Al squirmed, and grumbled but then relaxed. Gilbert decided to add another, and then scissor them. After he deemed him ready, he put a rubber and some lube on his Five meters.

"Why do you even carry those around?" Al asked.

"I hang around with France…"

"Good point…" Al didn't think of that… anyways, He slowly slid into the hole; listening for the American to make noises of discomfort. Once he was fully sheathed, He waited for Al to tell him to move. Sure enough, in a couple of minutes, Al was practically screaming for him to move. Slowly, so he would not cause pain to his American lover, he started to thrust. Soon Alfred turned into a wild animal, meeting Gilbert's thrusts. Al just kept screaming

"Moremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremoremore~~~~~~~~~~" Until he came for the second time. Gilbert only grunted, seeking his own orgasm. Not long after, Gilbert released in Al, the condom catching all the seed. They both collapsed on the ground, after muttering…

"Ich leibe Dich Alfred."

"I love you too Gilly~" Prussia blushed at the pet name the American gave him.

~~~~~Extended ending~~~~~

Outside the door they heard,

"Mattie, I knew your plan would work Onhonhonhonhon~"

"It only took a little white lie and a little planning, papa."

I AM SO SORRY, I HAD PARTIES AND CHRISTMAS SHIT TO GO TO, SO IT DIDN'T GET DONE ON TIME I WILL TRY TO DO BETTER...

YURI IS NEXT!


End file.
